gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bongo Playing Snowman
This is a custom series we, Coltonandjen and SweetiePieKids02, made. Note: Please add some pictures to the gallery and please don't crop out the Titans' heads and paste them on the body, you have to fully draw them. Everyday Titans Cowgirl Jinx-Patsy Kline's Crazy About You plays as her light up lasso spins. Interacts with sound activated cowgirls Terra,Raven, and Starfire and Cowboys Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin. Party Bumblebee-Macarena Rasta Cyborg-Pass the Dutchie Rollerskating Kid Flash and Jinx (each sold separately)-Just a Little Bit Hip-Hop Terra and Beast Boy-Getting Jiggy With It and Riding Dirty Summer Starfire-I Can See Clearly Now and Vacation play while she turns her head and moves her mouth. She is tanning on a beach chair. Costume Ball Titans-Putting on the Ritz plays as the Titans spin. Lady Starfire-head turns to All in the Golden Afternoon Cowgirl Kole-plays trumpet to In the Mood and Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Cowgirl Argent-plays her banjo to "Cotton Eye Joe" and interacts with other Titan cowpokes. Sound activated. Jinx and Terra Partying-Drop It To the Floor Animated Head Shaking Superstar Robin-Plays "The Way I Are", "We Will Rock You", and the "Teen Titans Theme Song". Head moves side to side and mouth moves in sync to the words. pushbutton, motion or sound activated. Cowgirl Starfire-A Little Patch of Heaven and Any Time You Need a Friend play as she moves her mouth and swings her light up lasso. She interacts with sound-activated Cowgirls Terra,Jinx and Raven and Cowboys Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin. Cowgirl Raven-She plays the banjo while singing I`ve Been Everywhere and Ramblin' Man while her mouth moves to the words. She interacts with sound-activated Cowgirls Terra,Jinx and Starfire and Cowboys Beast Boy,Cyborg and Robin. Cowboy Cyborg-He sings Sweet Home Alabama and plays the acoustic guitar while his mouth moves to the words. He interacts with sound-activated Cowgirls Terra,Jinx,Starfire,and Raven and Cowboys Beast Boy and Robin. Cowboy Gizmo-sings "I'm Nationwide" and interacts with other sound activated Cowboy and Cowgirl Titans. Sonic and Starfire-US version of Sonic Boom Gizmo and Silkie Partying-Give Me Everything Cyborg Backpack Clip-plays Mr. Roboto when squeezed and lights up red. Disco Robin and Beast Boy-Born to be Alive Robin in Titanmobile-Wiggle Room plays as the car hops and Robin's mouth moves. Sound activated. Jailhouse Jinx- plays "Jailhouse Rock" and "Please Release Me." She shakes the cell bars while singing. Sound and pushbutton activated. Cowgirl Terra-plays Long Tall Texan and Rawhide while swinging her lasso and moving her mouth, which features Synchromotion technology. Rapping Cyborg and Jinx-In Da Club, Crazy In Love,Yeah,Rapper`s Delight,and The Titan Rap play as the two bob their bodies. Titan Rap Lyrics: (These are just 2 verses) My name is Cyborg and I'm here to say, "we are here to save the day!" My name is Jinx, I'm wicked cool, I just love to go to school! Sleepy Starfire and Raven-Mr. Sandman plays as Starfire and Raven move their heads and arms. Big Mouth Silkie Bass-Take Me to the River and Sea Cruise-same motion as Big Mouth Larry Lobster Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Staff Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Rare Nunchuck Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Extremely Rare Empty Hand Version)-Kung Fu Fighting Cowboy Robin-Devil Went Down to Georgia Starzilla-Starzilla (Spoof of Godzilla) Lyrics::She picks up a bus and she throws it back down as she wades through the buildings toward the center of town. Oh no! They says she's got to go, go, go, Starzilla! (Ooooh)! Oh no! There goes Jump City, go, go, Starzilla! (Ooooh)! The Teen Titans Band-Bad To The Bone, Mack The Knife,That`s The Way I Like It,We Will Rock You, In The Mood, I Like To Move It, Boogie-Woogie Bugle Boy, Cotton-Eye Joe and The New And Improved Teen Titans Song, and Sharp-Dressed Man Biking Robin And Starfire-Born To Be Wild, Legs and Sharpdressed Man Nibor Vs Starfire-Hit Me With Your Best Shot and I Fought The Man And The Man Won Rocking Terra-Are You Ready For Some Football Partying Starfire And Blackfire-Party Like A Rockstar Caddyshack Beast Boy-I'm All Right The Clean Up Crew Band-The Teen Titans Go Theme Song, The song that is played in Grandma Voice,,and The Titans' Clean Up Song Clean-up Song Lyrics: Put all your things away, recycle paper and glass, Help be eco-friendly and take out the trash. Put all your things away, clean up your act, Help us save our Earth and take out your trash. Spoken: Now that's a message'' EVERYONE ''can enjoy! Big Mouth Silkie Bass Superstar-Act Naturally and Staying Alive Rocking Robin-Rocking Robin and The Chicken Dance Cowboy Beast Boy-I Want To Be A Cowboy and Don`t Tell My Heart Animal Riding Titans-La Bamba, Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy and Limbo Rock Singing In The Rain Robin And Terra-Singing In The Rain Lowrider Robin And Jinx-Lowrider Jungle Boogie Beast Boy-Jungle Boogie The Punk Titans-Move With You and Tragedy Starfire as Dorothy and Scarecrow Robin-If I Only Had A Brain Starfire Holding Silkie-You Are My Sunshine The Titan Golf Acadamy-The Three Stooges Theme Ridin' Dirty Terra-Ridin' Dirty Starfire and Beast Boy on the Dance Floor-Tik Tok and Disco Inferno Gangster Cyborg-Ridin` Dirty Partying Titans with Terra,Jinx, Bumblebee, Gizmo,and Silkie-Over 30 songs including In Da Club and I Like To Move It Singing and Shouting Cyborg-I Feel Good-same motion as James Brown Sailor Beast Boy-G.I. Blues Stalker Slade-One Way Or Another (Interacts with Quivering Terra) Quivering Terra-Somebody`s Watching Me (Interacts with Stalker Slade) Bopping Blackfire-spins head and moves arms to Tootsie Roll Raven Rise-Up-Get Down on It. Rises up and down and spins to the music. The Titan Schoolhouse-Friends Forever. Cyborg and Jinx are in the back, Robin and Starfire are in the middle and Terra and Beast Boy are in front. Gentleman Robin-Puttin On The Ritz and When I'm 64 Swinging Starfire-rocks side to side and plays "Beat It" Air Force Starfire-Wild Blue Yonder plays as her head turns. Sound activated. Hula-Hooping Raven-Old Time Rock and Roll and Get Down Tonight play as she hula-hoops. Sound or pushbutton activation. Hula-Hooping Beast Boy-Who Let the Dogs Out plays as he hulahoops. Sound and pushbutton activated. Army Man Robin-As The Caissons Go Rolling Along plays as his head turns. Sound activated. Training Starfire-Gonna Make You Sweat Team Titans (Baseball version)-Robin,Cyborg,and Beast Boy swing there bats and turn their heads side to side.Starfire,Raven,and Terra bobble while they all sing Take me Out to the Ballgame Romancing Titans (Valentine's Day Stuff) Robin And Starfire Singing Duet-You're The One Who`s Out Of This World and You Are My Sunshine Sidestepping Robin (Valentine version)-Cupid Shuffle Sidestepping Beast Boy (Valentine version)-Wild Thing Raven And Beast Boy In Fishtank-Pretty Fishy and I Feel Good Robin And Starfire On A Ferris Wheel-Forever, Love Will Keep Us Together and I Can't Get Enough Of You Baby Robin And Starfire's Wedding Day-Future's So Bright and Graduation (Friends Forever) Singing Robin, Cyborg And Beast Boy Trio-You Make Us Feel The Moonfire Blues-See Ya Later Alligator Gentleman Robin 2-Hello Dolly, Everybody Loves Somebody and That's Amore Shook Up Robin-All Shook Up Evil Terra And Beast Boy-You Dropped A Bomb On Me Sea Cruise Robin And Starfire-Sea Cruise and Rock The Boat Piano Playing Beast Boy And Terra-Heartbreak Hotel and I Can't Stop Lovin' You Romancing Robin-Unbelievable, I Think I Love You, You Really Got Me, Love Potion Number 9, I Ain't Got Nobody and Do You Love Me Cloakless Raven And Beast Boy-Legs and Sharp-Dressed Man Raven and Beast Boy in Fishtank II-I Got You Babe, Power of Fish, Proud Mary, Stand by Me and Little Girl Kid Flash Cupid-wings flap and heart tip on arrow lights up to Soul Man Flamenco-Dancing Robin and Starfire-Living La Vida Loca plays as they spin. Sound activated. Shook Up Beast Boy-All Shook Up and Shake Rattle and Roll Flirting Kid Flash and Jinx-I Think I Love You Piano Playing Beast Boy and Terra II-Don`t Go Breakin` My Heart Note:These are the bikini versions of the Flirty Flashers Flirty Flasher Raven-No Scrubs Message: No scrubs about it. You make me wanna flirt with you! Flirty Flasher Starfire-It`s Raining Men Message: Hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Terra-Papa`s Got A Brand New Bag Message: You're genetic! Flirty Flasher Jinx-Come And Get Your Love Message: You're magic! Flirty Flasher Blackfire-Umbrella Message: It's raining boys...hallelujah! Flirty Flasher Kole-Ice Ice Baby Message: Brrr...sometimes love is cold as ice. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Normal Version)-Love Machine Message: I love you more than cats! Flirty Flasher Kitten (Graduation Version)-Celebration and School`s Out Message: Phew, it's finally over. Flirty Flasher Kitten (Limited Edition Graduation Version)-Celebration, School`s Out, and Get This Party Started Message: School's Out Forever! Flirty Flasher Bumblebee-No Scrubs Message: You're as sweet as honey! Flirty Flasher Argent-I Like To Move It Message: Smashing Flirty Flasher Jinx II-Temperature Message: Shagadelic Baby! Flirty Flasher Terra (Aftershock version)-The Ketchup Song Message: Mojo Flirty Flasher Argent 2-You Spin Me Round Message: Sweet! Note: Groovin Valentine Titans are the same as Groovin Titans,exept there bases are red and the lights on the base light up pink and red Groovin Valentine Starfire-I Love To Love You Baby Groovin Valentine Raven-Don`t Go Breakin My Heart Groovin Valentine Argent-Love Rollercoaster Teen Titans Animated Props (Holiday Stuff) Trick Or Treating Titans-This Is Halloween, Superfreak, The Monster Mash, Somebody's Watching Us, I Put A Spell On You, Love Potion Number 9, We Want Candy, Spiders and Snakes and A Titan Halloween A Titan Halloween Lyrics: Come on now and don't be shy, We've got oodles of treats to try! Nanana, nanana, Trick or treat, Have a Titan Halloween! ' Cause, you know what that means, We wanna hear you sceam! Man Beast-Clap For The Wolfman The Titans Lowrider (New Years Edition)-Lowrider and Born To Be Wild 4th Of July Titans-Star Spangled Banner and Yankee Doodle Dandy Skeleton Titans-Bad To The Bone Birthday Titans-They Say It's Your Birthday plays as they move like the Dancing Flowers. Sound, pushbutton and motion activated. Easter Beast Boy-Disco Duck Easter Starfire-I Can See Clearly Now Easter Robin-What a Wonderful World and Rocking Robin Merry Titans (Christmas stuff) Caroling Titans-We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Deck the Halls, Jingle Bells,Up On The Housetop, Frosty the Snowman and A Titan Christmas Holiday Robin, Jinx And Terra Rock Band-Jingle Bells, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, Deck The Halls, Santa Baby, Holly Jolly Christmas, Frosty The Snowman, Snowmiser, Blue Christmas,Silver Bells, and The New Titan Christmas Song Christmas Robin and Beast Boy on Dancefloor-Play that Funky Music plays as the characers spin. Sound activated. Tobagganing Titans-Let It Snow and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas Ice Kole-Ice, Ice Baby Expressions Of Joy Kole-Tutti Frutti plays as she moves side to side, moves her arms up and down, and she moves her eyebrows up and down. Expressions of Joy titans are sound activated. Expressions of Joy Raven-All I Want for Christmas Is You plays as she moves side to side, moves her arms up and down, and she moves her eyebrows up and down. Jingle Bells Terra-Jingle Bells and Rocking Around the Christmas Tree The Titans Sleigh-Here Comes Santa Claus and Santa Baby Robin and Starfire Under Mistletoe-It`s the Most Wonderful Time Of The Year and Santa Baby Christmas Starfire-Santa Baby and It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas play as she wobbles up and down and spins. Sound, motion and pushbutton activated Christmas Cyborg and Beast Boy-We Wish You A Merry Christmas and You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch play as the 2 spin around. Sound or pushbutton activated. Christmas Raven-Mary's Boy Child plays as she spins and gyrates. Christmas Robin-Winter Wonderland, Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Let it Snow Christmas Moonfire-Santa Buddy and Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer Christmas Jinx, Terra, Kitten, Bumblebee and Nibor-A Titan Christmas Robin and The Titans-The Chipmunks Song Holiday Moonfire Blues-Blue Christmas plays as he spins. Starfire and The Titanettes-The Chipmunks Song (high pitch) The Titans Sleigh II-Jingle Bells and Up On A Housetop (Same Recording as Billy Bass and Travis Trout) Piano Playing Robin and Starfire (Christmas Edition)-Let It Snow,Jingle Bell Rock and Holly Jolly Christmas-Starfire is laying on top of the piano and they flirt with each other. Angel Gizmo-halo and dress light up while mouth moves in sync to "I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing," "Sing," and "Mary's Boy Child." He's sound and motion activated. Beat Boxing Beast Boy-Deck the Halls and We Wish You a Merry Christmas Christmas Starfire II- She sings her own version of "Jingle Bells", "Titan Bells", while shifting side to side and is sound activated. Feel free to put the lyrics here: Oh, Titan bells, Titan bells, Titans all the way, It's lots of fun just to ride in a chariot today, hey! Titan bells, Titan bells, Titans all the way, It's lots of fun just to ride in a chariot today. Robin, Starfire and Santa-I Saw Starfire Kissing Santa Clause plays as Robin's head turns and Starfire and Santa kiss. Sound, motion and pushbutton activated. Rapping Cyborg and Jinx (Christmas version)-Jingle Bell Rap, It's Christmas Time, Jolly Old St. Nicholas and the Titan Christmas Rap Drummer Starfire-She plays her drum and moves her mouth as she sings The Little Durmmer Boy Robin,Starfire,and Rudolph Trio-Rudolph turns his head,wiggles her ears,and his nose lights up as they all sing to Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer Christmas Cowgirl Terra-Moves like Cowgirl Terra as she sings I`m Gonna Lasso Santa Clause Christmas Cowboy Beast Boy- He sings a country version of Have a Holly Jolly Christmas Christmas Cowboy Robin-He sings a christmas version of Rawhide Flashback Titans 70s Disco Titans-Get Down Tonight and Play That Funky Music 80s Kitten-Maniac plays as she sidesteps. She wears a blue eighties outfit. 60s Hippie Terra and Starfire-San Francisco and Dizzy 90s Slade-Dressed in 90s attire, he plays Jump Around and moves. 90s Hip-Hoppin' Kid Flash and Robin-U Can't Touch This 80s Kid Flash,Jinx,Argent,and Bumblebee-They are dressed in 80s clothes and they sing and dance to Electric Avenue Beast Boy and Starfire-Crocodile Rock 80s Raven-Dressed in purple glow-in-the-dark slot glasses, fishnet stockings and fishnet gloves, she wears black go-go boots. She moves like 80s Robin and Starfire to Karma Chameleon. Rollerskating Raven-Let It Whip plays as she rollerskates. Sound activated or push her skate. Training Robin-Macho Man 50s Greaser Robin-Hound Dog plays as he turns his head. Sound activated. 60s Hippie Robin-Soul Man plays as his head turns. Sound activated. Native American Raven-Boom Shack-a-lak plays as she turns her head. Sound activated or push button. Native American Robin-Boom Shakalak plays as his head turns. Sound or push button activated. Racing Robin-I Can't Drive 55 Boxing Kole-Baby One More Time Hula-Hooping Raven-Old Time Rock and Roll and Get Down Tonight play as she hula-hoops. Sound or pushbutton activation. Training Starfire-Gonna Make You Sweat Team Titans (Basketball version)-Robin,Cyborg,and Beast Boy dribble their basketballs and turn their bodies and Starfire,Raven,and Terra bobble while they all sing Basketball Jones 80s Robin and Starfire-Robin is dressed in a neon green outfit complete with shutter glasses and Starfire is dressed in a neon pink outfit complete with shutter glasses, legwarmers, fingerless fishnet gloves and lace skirt. They dance by swiveling their arms, head and hips and move their mouths while they play "My Sharona." Chloe aka:A Wikia Contributor, Thanks for the idea Eletrocuted Raven-She is dressed in purple glow-in-the-dark slot glasses, fishnet stockings,fishnet gloves,and black go-go boots. She holds 2 wires that are connected to a eletrical box with a sign that says "Do not touch the wires". When she is activated by push button or infrared motion sensor she begins to sway side to side as she sings Electric Avenue. She sometimes touches the wires and her hair goes up and strobe lights flash. When she is done singing,she says "I sure got a shock out of that song!". 70s Headbanging Beast Boy-He turns his head and headbangs as he sings Joy To The World (Jeremiah Was A Bullfrog). Groovin Titans They move like the Grave Ravers,have black bases,lights on the base light up blue and green,and are push button or motion activated. Groovin Robin-Get Down On It Groovin Cyborg-Mister Roboto Groovin Beast Boy-We Will Rock You Groovin Starfire-Gangnam Style Groovin Raven-Scream Groovin Jinx-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Groovin Bumblebee-Funkytown Groovin Gentleman Robin-Mack the Knife Side Stepping Titans They move like the old side steppers Side Stepper Robin-Teen Titans Go! Theme Song Side Stepper Cyborg-In Da Club Side Stepper Beast Boy-Party Rock Anthem Side Stepper Starfire-Tik Tok Side Stepper Raven-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Side Stepper Jinx-Crazy in Love Side Stepper Kitten- Side Stepper Bumblebee-No Scrubs and Funkytown Side Stepper Argent-Ridin' Dirty SideStepper Kid Flash-Lowrider Knockoffs Note:These were made by Cuddle Barn and Japanese companies. Also,this is a section where you may add your on creations Singing Robin-dances, plays "Rockin' Robin" and lights up green. Singing Starfire-dances, plays "Firework" and lights up pink and green. Singing Raven-dances, plays "Dark Horse" and lights up purple. Singing Cyborg-dances, lights up blue and red and plays "Dance to the Music." Singing Beast Boy-dances, sings "Wild Thing" and lights up green. Singing Jailhouser Jinx-plays "Jailhouse Rock", dances and lights up blue and pink. In Da Club Slade-In Da Club- Slade has a pink and blue mask instead of his black and orange mask Waddling Starfire-Boom Boom Boom Boom Crow Woman and Animal Guy X Car Bump and Go (Raven and Beast Boy T Car Knockoff)-Around The World (The song played in the Gout Picnic Car) Birdie Boy and Space Girl Rickshaw (Robin and Strarfire knockoff)-The one song that the bicycles knockoffs sing Space Girl Jeep Bump and Go (Starfire Knockoff)-Barbie Girl Robot Man (Cyborg knockoff)-Warfare Puppetry-Moves like the old man doll Singing Holiday Titans and Jinx-sway and sings "A Titan Christmas" and "'Twas the Night Before Christmas (Blues Version) Singing Halloween Titans and Jinx-sway and sings "A Titan Halloween" and "In The Midnight Hour" SInging Clean-Up Titans, Terra, Kole and Jinx-sway and sings the "Titan Clean-Up Song" Singing Valentine Robin, Raven and Starfire Trio-sing "Build Me Up Buttercup" while swaying like the Monster Mash Trio. Singing Valentine Beast Boy, Cyborg and Jinx Trio-sing "Sugar Pie Honey Bunch" while swaying like the Monster Mash Trio. Space Girl Lifesize-Flower universe Phrases These are phrases for the toys, only the ones here will have phrases, unless you have a good idea on what other animatronics would say, feel free to put it on here. Note: Too many Merry Titans toys use the phrase "Merry Christmas", so please don`t use that phrase anymore. Animated Head Shaking Superstar Robin-1. What's happening, hot stuff? 2. Let's rock! Jailhouse Jinx-Excuse me, let me out of here!, Help, get me outta here! Cowgirl Terra-1: Yeehaw! 2: Yahoo! 3: I'm a rough rider! 4: I'm riding the range! Rapping Cyborg and Jinx-Oh yeah, yo! Hip hop controls your mind! Kung Fu Fighting Robin(Staff Version)-1: Hiya! 2: Keeyi! Kung Fu Fighting Robin (Rare Nunchuck Version)-same as staff version Kung Fu Fighting Robin(Extremely Rare Empty Hand Version)-same as staff version Starzilla-I will destroy you all! Biking Robin And Starfire-Robin: Let's hitch a sweet ride, shall we? Starfire: Yeah, boyee! (Breadwinners style) Nibor Vs Starfire-Nibor: Gotcha now, Starfire! Partying Starfire And Blackfire-Let's have a party!, Party time! Animal Riding Titans-Woohoo!, Ride em cowboy!, Yeehaw and yahoo! Singing In The Rain Robin And Terra-We're so happy we could sing! Lowrider Robin And Jinx-Robin: You go, girl! Starfire Holding Silkie-I love you so much. 80s Robin and Starfire-Totally tubular! Starfire and Beast Boy on the Dance Floor-Starfire: Paaaarty! Beast Boy: I have caught disco fever, baby Sailor Beast Boy-Ahoy there! Stalker Slade-I'm gonna getcha! Quivering Terra-Please...help me...I'm scared. Boxing Kole-Don't worry. I'm a love, not a fighter. Bopping Blackfire-Feel the beat and move your feet! Raven Rise-Up-Get down an d bring it around town! The Titan Schoolhouse-3 cheers for the school years! Hippity hip hooray! Gentleman Robin-Ladies, are you ready? Swinging Starfire-Time to swing! Hula-Hooping Raven-I'm spun out! Hula-Hooping Beast Boy-I'm so dizzy! Training Starfire-Get your mojo working, get your mojo up and running... Rollerskating Raven-Round the bend! Training Robin-Mojo, mojo, bo-bojo, bananafannafo-fojo... Disco Robin and Beast Boy-Catch that beat! 50s Greaser Robin-Swingin'! Native American Raven-Attennnn-tion! Native American Robin-Attention, attention! Sonic and Starfire-Starfire: Wow, he sure is fast! Raven And Beast Boy In Fishtank-You're a pretty fishy, don't you think? Robin And Starfire On A Ferris Wheel-Love is...a carousel of...relationships. Robin And Starfire`s Wedding Day-Robin: I do take Starfire to be my wife! (kiss) The Moonfire Blues-I'm down in the dumps!, I miss you Starfire!, See you later Starfire! Shook Up Robin-I am all shook up!, Yadda yadda yadda!, Beedee beedee beedee! Badabadabada! Evil Terra And Beast Boy-Haha, fooled you, I'm a submarine-not! Sea Cruise Robin And Starfire-There she blows!, Yohoho and a bottle of...punch! Piano Playing Beast Boy And Terra-1. Beast Boy: Oh, no! I really want a love song! Terra: Okay, I'll play and sing you one. Romancing Robin-Love's in the air. And my heart's pounding for you! Cloakless Raven And Beast Boy-Wait a minute. I have a crush on YOU. Flamenco-Dancing Robin and Starfire- Shook Up Beast Boy-I'm dizzy! Caroling Titans-1: Starfire: Look what I got for christmas: a new songbook! 2: Robin: Tis the season to sing! Trick Or Treating Titans-We want some candy! Ice Kole-Brrrr, I'm ice cold! Man Beast-Have a happy haunted Halloween!, Howl! The Titans Lowrider (New Years Edition)-Happy new year! The Titans Sleigh-Merry Christmas! And happy New Year! 4th Of July Titans-Happy 4th of July! In other words, happy Independence Day! Robin and Starfire Under Mistletoe-Muah, I love you! Christmas Starfire-Happy hollies! That's short for holidays. Christmas Cyborg and Beast Boy-Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Christmas Raven-Merry Christmas. And a happy new year. Christmas Robin-Merry Christmas. And have a happy new year. Christmas Moonfire-Merry Chris. That's short for Christmas. Christmas Jinx, Terra, Kitten, Bumblebee and Nibor-Have a very merry Titan Christmas! Skeleton Titans-It's Halloween....we can feel it in our bones. Angel Gizmo-Have a wonderful winter! Beat Boxing Beast Boy-Crank it up! Birthday Titans-Happy birthday! Easter Beast Boy-Happy Easter! Gallery Note:Feel free to put picture of the animatronics here.also,you may put videos of the animatronics. Category:Customs Category:Series Category:Pop Culture